As a display device for displaying an image, a vehicular head-up display (HUD) has been known, for example (refer to PTL 1, for example). The head-up display employs so-called augmented reality (AR), and displays a virtual image of an image formed on a screen, in a space in front of a windshield of a vehicle in a two-dimensional (2D) manner. With this configuration, a driver can view information about driving (for example, car navigation information) overlapped on a scene in front of the windshield.